


Life in Stasis

by RachaelBmine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Husbands, M/M, Married Sastiel, Sastiel - Freeform, Smut, Some Fluff, Top!Sam, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelBmine/pseuds/RachaelBmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loved making Cas lose control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in Stasis

**Author's Note:**

> This kept jumping around in my head...

Sam loved seeing his husband lose complete control of himself. They had been together for a while now, having done their duty to man and heaven, they had put hunting behind them. Cas still had his grace and his wings but he lived a human life, loving Sam Winchester, and completing their little family. At the moment his knees were sinking into the king sized mattress that he shared with Cas, whose hips were in the air with his face planted firmly on the pillow he was gripping. Sam rocked his hips back and forward slowly, and Cas took every long inch of him in with tight muscles swallowing his cock completely. Sam looked at those eyes that were shut tightly in what could be discomfort if it were not for the deep slow moans of pleasure that escaped his open mouth. 

Sam could no longer remember a time when he would rather be doing anything else besides kissing, sucking, or sinking into his lover right here on this bed. When he and Cas had accepted the feelings they had for each other in those first days, they were undoubtedly nervous about sex. Sam because he had not been with another man and Cas because he had only been with one person whom had deceived him. But, Sam was gentle and loving, always checking to see if his angel was comfortable with what was happening. 

Castiel's first orgasm under Sam's capable hands had been sudden and explosive, to Cas' embarrassment. Sam had stood behind Cas who was leaning over the leather clad sofa in the bunkers study and he had his large hand wrapped around Castiel's cock stroking slowly back and forth. He knew that too much stimulation would end this precious moment quickly. He had a single finger on the angel's tight hole rubbing in a circle allowing the lube to spread, and Cas groaned at the sensation as he began to relax. Sam kissed him from behind as he slowly pressed his index finger inside. Cas arched his back as Sam kissed from one shoulder to the other, breathlessly inquiring if everything was okay. The moaned words of approval were as much a turn on to Sam as the view of his finger disappearing into Castiel's ass was. 

He increased the speed of his stroke on the smaller man's cock and slowly moved his finger out and back in, right over that bundle of nerves, listening to the groans of pleasure as they became louder. He did this three times before the flare of light and heat hit him. Cas’ grace blasted a wave of hot white light from his skin and when his wings snapped into existence, they flung Sam against the wall. The lights sparked and all of the power in the bunker temporarily shorted out. Sam’s eyes were stretched wide as he stared at his lover in amazement. It took Sam nearly two weeks to ease Castiel's fear of starting a fire or hurting Sam for them to be intimate again. 

Now the angel was able to completely control the behavior of his grace when he came, only allowing his skin to warm and tingle in all the places that he and Sam's skin touched. And Sam definitely loved to touch. His hands were currently roaming up and down Castiel's back, feeling the sweat that beaded up on his angels skin and relishing in the tiny vibrations that radiated between them. Sam knew what to do to make Cas crumble but he wanted to stretch this out. It was all beautiful, the touching, the taste of each other, and feel of a tongue lingering over sweaty sensitive skin. Castiel's moans were music to Sam's ears making him want to press a little deeper, rock a little faster, and squeeze a little tighter. Sam and his husband could do this all night, as they had done before, with shimmering grace holding them in stasis, a place of rippling pleasure and without fatigue. Cas' gasps made the hunter focus again and look down at those deep blue, begging, eyes. So familiar were those eyes and lips that there was no need for words. More they said, more. 

Stopping, Sam came to rest on his hands, his chest pressed against the others back, which brought him closer to Cas' face. He kissed the angel in away that said that he would give him what ever it was he wanted and needed. It was Sam's pleasure. 

Their height difference made it easy for Sam to adjust his angle perfectly over Cas' prostate, his weak spot. He had mastered his grace and no longer shorted the power or burned anything while coming, but when Sam's cock hit that spot his hold over his wings always began to crumble. Sam directed the angel's shoulders down closer to the bed so that his back arched better and his hips could be moved as needed. His thrusts quickened and Cas bit into the pillow in an attempt to stifle the cry that Sam was working out of him. The heat of his grace started deep down in his gut and radiated outward, tingling and caressing, making Sam growl with pleasure and will himself to focus on making Cas cum. Their hips slapped together and Cas couldn't take it anymore. There was a burst of tiny black feathers that came seemingly from nowhere, Sam grinned as he watched them float down harmlessly to the bed. He knew what he needed to do. 

Keeping his rhythm his right hand slid around Castiel's body and wrapped around his throbbing cock. Cas jerked at the touch and Enochian began spilling from his lips, words of pleasure and Sam's own name came out in beautiful poetic sobs. Sam stroked him in cadence with his own thrusts and the heat of Castiel's skin continued to rise; he had to bite his bottom lip to keep from cumming that very second. 

Cas cries became louder and suddenly the angel's wings were there. The long black feathers pulsated before Sam's eyes and Cas was spilling warm strings of cum all over his hand. The wings, in their frantic, orgasmic dance did not move in unison but twitched wildly, releasing loose feathers into the air and slapping Sam harmlessly across his arms and face. 

Cas, still gasping through his orgasm, told Sam to hold on, which of course was Sam favorite part. The hunter quickly release his grip from his husbands hip and cock, leaned forward, and eagerly reached for the base of each wing right at Cas' shoulder blades. He felt the taut muscles and strong bone beneath his fingers as he gripped over the top of the base. Castiel pushed himself up to his hand and knees and began rocking back rhythmically. The wing tips arched back and caressed the hunters thighs, ass, and back in a soft teasing way.

Sam's eyes slid closed and he moaned softly as the blackness of the wings surrounded him and the sensations took over his mind. Cas rocked faster in hopes to pull more moans from deep in that strong chest. Sam let his face rub against the tiny feathers that grew where the wings met his angels back, the salty-earthy smell of Cas' sweat and those wings made him drunk with pleasure. Cas rocked faster now and it was Sam's turn to speak Enochian, far less fluently of course, pouring his heart out and telling Cas how good he felt. Sam wrapped his arms under Castiel to grip his shoulders better and rested his face between the wings completely. He picked up the rhythm and took over, thrusting deeply into the wet heat of Cas' ass, only to come hard seconds later. His body heaved and he held onto Castiel's shoulders as if his life depended on it. His large frame went limp and his weight pressed against Cas, with sweat and come dripping down their legs onto the bed.

Cas raised and lowered his wings slowly to cool them both off. Sam loved the feel of the muscles moving in his lover's back and he let his face continue to rest there as the feathers rustled about him. The men collapsed on the bed, drained of every ounce of energy, but continued to cling to each other in an effort to maintain that intimate moment. They whispered to each other and kissed as if the rest of the world didn't exist, just them in that moment.

Cas reached over Sam and pulled a damp cloth from the cloth warmer they keep next to the bed and began wiping his husband's beautiful muscular body down inch by inch. He lays gentle kisses the on the anti-possession tattoo, the Enochian passage that curls down his ribs on his right side, and the two dates that are scrawled across his forearms matching Castiel's own. He continued the cleansing ritual until he had wiped and kissed nearly every inch of Sam's body. 

Sam pulled him back down to the bed beside him and looked into those intense ocean blue eyes. "I love y--," he was cut short by static and a whimpering cry coming from the monitor that sat behind the cloth warmer on the bedside table. Sam smiled at the angel that lay in front of him and Cas grinned back.

It had been six months since they had officially turned their little family into three and gotten that second tattoo but they couldn't remember what life was like before this. "I've got this," Sam declared as he jumped up from the bed. Cas grabbed his wrist and pulled him down for one more kiss then simply said "I know," and watched Sam leave the room, headed for the nursery. 


End file.
